LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking into town during the snowstorm) Alex: Woo! Man it's cold! Jack: Tell me about it! Miles: Yeah! Erin: I'm fine. Rose: Same here! Jordan: Yeah well we all don't have ice powers sis... Erin: Hehe! Jordan: *Rolls eyes* Raynell: This... This is a bit much don't you think? Zulu: Just a bit cold. Not too bad. Winter: We like it! Akira: Yep! Alex: *Sigh* (In the snow on a roof, a few Doom Seekers watch the heroes) Doom Seekers:......... (The Doom Seekers back away out of sight) Alex: Hmmm.... (Alex looks at the roof) Alex:...... Erin: Bro? What's up? Alex: Not sure. Thought I felt something. Erin: Hmm, okay. Alex:.... (The heroes move on) Yuri:.... Guys? Miles: Something up Yuri? Yuri: I'm picking something up through the snow. Miles: Life signs? Yuri: Yeah but.....They're not human. Heroes: !! Zulu: O-Okay so? They might just be Targhuls. Winter: Yes its not unreasonable for Targhuls to like the snow. Yuri: Its not Targhuls either. Alex:...... (The heroes soon start to hear screaming) Erin: Huh?? Yuri:.....Doom Seekers. Kane: D-DOOM SEEKERS?! Jack: Guys we gotta move! If Doom Seekers are here then that means- (An energy beam then slices through a skyscraper) Heroes: !!! (The building begins to collapse) Alex: RUUUUUUN!!!!! (The heroes all quickly move out of the way as the whole building falls on itself) Anne: WHAT WAS THAT?!! (The heroes see Avalos floating in the air) Avalos:....... Xylia: Avalos.... Avalos: *Echoed voice* People of this.....vile city! Heroes:......... Avalos: *Echoed voice* Your "heroes" have taken something from me! Something I took pride in! So just as a return on investment, I will take the city from them! Heroes: !! Miles: Huh?? Avalos: *Echoed voice* Don't blame me for the chaos and death that will rain onto you. But blame the children you entrust your lives to...... (Avalos looks at the heroes, directly at Xylia) Avalos: *Echoed voice* And those they trust. Xylia:...... Ivy:........ Avalos: *Smirk* (Avalos is then hit by multiple energy blasts, doing nothing to him) Avalos:..... (Flying up to Avalos, Tony Stark is seen) Alex: Mr. Stark? (Tony stops up in front of Avalos aiming at him) Tony: Sir, you're gonna have to make a landing and come with me. It's over. Avalos: You threaten me mortal? Tony: Last chance man. All Might and a few other heroes are coming. You can't- Avalos: Fuck off. (Avalos moves his hand to the side, quickly throwing Tony down toward the ground) Avalos: You mortals don't scare me. (Avalos looks down at the heroes who run over to Stark) Alex: Stark! Erin: You okay?! Tony:.....Friend of yours? Alex: Not a friend. Miles: Enemy is more like it. Tony: I saw. (Tony stands back up. Avalos lands on the ground in front of the heroes) Avalos: Hello Defenders. Xylia: Avalos.... Avalos: Hello Xylia. I'm glad you could be here to watch me purge this city. Alex: That's not gonna happen! Erin: You're not killing ANYONE this close to Christmas! Avalos: Hey, consider it a gift. You took my Titan, so I'll give you a city of corpses in return. Erin: *Growls* Avalos: Those screams I hear. My Doom Seekers are having a feast. Yuri: Guys Doom Seekers are starting to attack the people. We need to help them. Alex:.... Jack. Take some of us and go help the people. The rest of us will stay here and deal with this monster. Jack: Will do. Let's move! (Half of the Defenders leave to stop the Doom Seekers) Avalos: Cutting off numbers? Not a good idea. Tony: *Joins the Defenders* You forget what I said? Heroes are on they're way. I think we can hold you off till then. Avalos: Hmph. (Avalos begins to glow) Avalos: How long? Tony: Not too long. Avalos: Then you'll be dust by the time they arrive. Alex:..... Xylia: Not while I'm here. Avalos: Xylia. You honestly think you can win? Xylia: I don't think. I know. Maybe not this battle, but sooner or later, you will be bested Avalos. Avalos: Oh you touch my heart Xylia. But when this is over, I'll be having my way with you whether you like it or not. Tony: Wow. This guy has issues. Even I know when to take no for an answer. Alex: Guys, time to protect the city. Erin: Right behind ya bro. (The heroes prepare to fight) Alex: Let's go! (The heroes charge in) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts